


1000 Miles

by whatisreggieshortfor



Series: Valentine’s Day 2021 [1]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: 1000 Miles, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Promises, Surprises, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:27:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29334537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatisreggieshortfor/pseuds/whatisreggieshortfor
Summary: Nick can’t make it home from college for the break around Valentine’s Day. But that’s okay. Reggie has a surprise for him.
Relationships: Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Julie Molina/Luke Patterson, Nick/Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms)
Series: Valentine’s Day 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154675
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	1000 Miles

_ ‘If I could just see you tonight.’ _

  
Reggie and Nick had been together for three years. They’d been friends since freshman year of high school, but realized they had romantic feelings for each other during the summer break after their first year of college. So they decided to do long distance. Now they were seniors, and Nick wasn’t gonna make it home for the minor break they had around Valentine’s Day.

“I’m sorry, Reg. I know we were gonna spend time together, but I have six papers due and I’m gonna have to be near the school library for twenty four hours a day if I want any hope of finishing them in time.” Nick told him one afternoon after Reggie called. They scheduled times with each other to be able to talk so the distance wouldn’t seem so bad.

_“I get it, love.”_ Reggie honestly did. Nick was double majoring, so of course the class load was a lot. Reggie would never begrudge his boyfriend of that. _“How about we video chat each night when you eventually collapse back to your dorm?”_

Nick stifled a smile so the people around him in the coffee shop would ignore him, “You know I’m always down to see your pretty face.”

_ “Oh, please. We both know that I’m not the pretty boy of the two of us Mister Blonde-Sports Star.” _

This time Nick did grin. “I can’t wait til we graduate. I want to start our lives together.”

Reggie grinned too, he loved when Nick talked about the two of them in the future. _“You know I’d wait however long I had to for you. I waited five years for that first kiss.”_

Nick chuckled into his phone, “I’m sorry that I waited so long. I guess I had to be away from you for a bit to realize the way I needed you in my life.”

“ _And now you’re never getting rid of me.”_ Reggie answered, “ _We’re gonna graduate, and we’re gonna move back home just like you wanted, and one day I’ll manage to trick you into marrying me.”_ The bassist laughed, but Nick’s breath caught. He had been planning to give Reggie a promise ring when the break came, but now he was stuck at school.

“I don’t think you’d need to trick me. You could just ask me.” Nick told him softly, and he didn’t miss the way Reggie’s breath hitched when the laughter died down. “I miss you, baby.”

“ _I miss you, too, love.”_ There was a shout in the background, “ _Shoot, love, I gotta go. Me and Alex have a big presentation in one of our music studies classes we need to prepare for.”_

“Okay, Reg. Stay safe. I love you.”

“ _I love you, too!”_

Nick shook his head with a smile as he gathered up his books to head back to his dorm. He really did miss his boyfriend, but a few months from now he’d be back home with him. Just as Nick made it into his dorm, his phone went off with a text.

**Country Star:** _Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles,_ _ If I could just see you tonight _

Nick fell asleep not too long after, surrounded by his books with a smile on his face.

Over the course of the next week, as Nick got more of his work done, Reggie kept texting him lyrics to the Vanessa Carlton song. It was amusing, and the blonde knew that his boyfriend meant the words unironically, which was another reason he loved him. Alex was the sarcastic one, but Reggie always said what he meant and wore his heart on his sleeve. Nick loved it. When Reggie was happy, you knew exactly why. When he was upset, it was obvious, even if he didn’t always want to talk about it. It took work, but Nick was able to convince him that he didn’t have to share what was wrong every time, and Nick could still be there for him.

The day before Valentine’s Day, Reggie had told him that he may not be able to answer his phone the next day. And while Nick was bummed, he understood. Reggie was still visiting with Ray and Julie and their friends, since Alex had been the only one to go to the same university Reggie did. So when Nick woke up on February fourteenth, he was expecting to spend the entire day in the library and not have to worry about seeing anyone. Until Willie showed up at his dorm first thing in the morning, looking half asleep and carrying a box. “Willie? What the hell is that?”

”For you.” The skater answered through a yawn. “I was asked to deliver it this morning.” He set it on Nick’s desk before dropping onto the blonde’s bed. “I don’t know why I agreed, it’s so early.”

”William, it is quarter to ten.”

”And there is a reason I take afternoon classes, Nicholas.” He retorted, gesturing to the box. Nick opened it, pulling out the letter that was placed on top. He immediately recognized Reggie’s curvy writing.

_ ”Hey, my love! I know you were bummed about not being able to make it home, and I know you’re crazy busy, but Willie and ‘Lex helped me put together some surprises for you. I really hope you like them!” _

Nick kind of wanted to cry. Of course Reggie would do something like this. Inside the box, there was a bouquet of sunflowers and a box of chocolate. “What a lovable dork.” He muttered, voice thick as he tried not to cry.

Willie chuckled, “You’re both such saps.”

”Oh, like you’re any better with Alex.” That’s when Nick realized something, “I thought you were going home for the break to see him?”

Willie shrugged, “And leave you on campus all alone? Never. Someone has to make sure you don’t die of exhaustion in the library.”

”Oh man, you didn’t have to miss out on seeing him though.”

”It’s no big deal.” Willie assured him, “We have been video chatting. He asked me to stay to keep you company, since he was taking care of Reggie and we were both helping with this.” He waved his hands in the direction of the box. “Now come on, I believe you have a date with the library, and I need coffee first.” Willie wrapped his arm around Nick’s shoulders, grabbing his book bag and guiding him out the door before the blonde could protest. As soon as they set foot in the campus coffee shop, Nick could tell something was off. The song that had been playing abruptly cut off, and there was only one person behind the counter with their back to them, but no customers. Nick narrowed his eyes as he stared at the worker. The door had announced them when they came in, but the guy still hadn’t turned around. But his attention was pulled away when _1000 Miles_ by Vanessa Carlton started playing over the speakers. Willie just grinned, moving over to the counter. The guy spun around, setting two coffees on the counter and then turned back to continue the cleaning he was doing. Nick raised an eyebrow at Willie, as the skater took the cup with his name on it, motioning for Nick to do the same. Caramel Vanilla latte. His favorite. Willie led him back out the door, guiding Nick toward the library, but taking the long way. “How many more papers do you have?” Willie asked finally.

”Uh, just one. For Molecular Biology.” Willie grimaced. They took the class together, but it was the first of Willie’s papers he did because he wanted it out of the way.

”It’s not pleasant. But the due date is what? Four days away?” Nick nodded and Willie grinned, “So you can afford for me to distract you tonight.” Nick raised an eyebrow but Willie just grinned as they approached the library doors. “I’ll be here to pick you up at five.”

When five o clock rolled around, Willie was tapping Nick on the shoulder where he’d been bent over his laptop. He waited while Nick sighed and gathered up his things, complaining he only had one page left and couldn’t Willie have waited. But Willie just kept smiling, guiding him to the quad in the chilly air. They kept walking, heading off campus to Nick’s car. He put his stuff in the trunk, and Willie took his keys, driving them to a bar not too far away from school.

The song was playing as soon as they walked in. It was the first thing to catch Nick’s attention, but this was a live cover. Nick blinked as he stared up at the bar stage, where he recognized the band. He could never forget Julie’s voice, but he was used to Luke harmonizing. His eyes were drawn to the black haired boy that was grinning as he sang.

_ ”And I would walk a thousand miles _

_ if I could just see you _

_ if I could just hold you tonight” _

The song faded out, but the boy wasted no time dismounting the stage and rushing across the mildly crowded bar. “Love!” He called, wrapping his arms around the shocked blonde and holding him tight. “Surprise!”

”Reg, baby! What- what are you doing here?”

The bassist grinned shyly as he pulled back, “I wanted to see you. I know I didn’t walk a thousand miles, but driving two thousand with Alex to get from New York to California has to be close, right?”

Nick felt his eyes tear up as he pulled Reggie back into him. “This is the best surprise ever.” He mumbled into the taller boy’s neck.

”Well, uh, it’s not exactly over.” Reggie mumbled, pulling back as the rest of the band made it to them. Alex wrapped his arms around Willie, holding the shorted boy close as Luke sat in a chair with Julie in his lap. Reggie cleared his throat, “I know we joke about getting married a lot, and I know it’s not something we can really plan to do until we graduate and live together for a while, but uh-“ Reggie reached into the pocket of his leather jacket, pulling out a small silver band, “But I got you this. To show you that I am serious about wanting to spend my life with you. This isn’t- it’s not like an engagement ring but it’s- Jules, what did you call it?”

”A promise ring.” She whispered with a grin.

”Right. It’s a promise ring. I guess to promise you that I do want that. Eventually.”

Now Nick was really crying, “Oh, baby,” he reached into his own pocket, pulling out the promise ring he’d been carrying around since he bought it, “I wanted to promise you the same thing.”

Reggie let out a breathy laugh, pulling his almost-fiancé in for a kiss. “I love you, Nick.”

”I love you, too, Reg.”


End file.
